Problem: First consider the expression for: $-4$ plus the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $-2$.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-3$ times $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is $-4$ plus $-3x$ $-3x$ $ - 4$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (-3x - 4) = \color{orange}{-7(-3x-4)}$ What does adding $-2$ to $\color{orange}{-7(-3x-4)}$ do? $-7(-3x-4)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(-3x-4)-2$.